Likt legender
by tinypinkmouse
Summary: Det är trevligt att veta att det finns någon någonstans som bryr sig tillräckligt om Seamus Harper för att besvära sig med att rädda hans liv, gång på gång. (Översättning på "Like legends".)


Denna berättelse tar plats i framtiden på den alternativa framtid som vi såg i episod _5.4 The End_.

* * *

"When events test men,  
angels then appear."  
- 1015 CY, Wayist Verse ("Chaos And The Stillness Of It")

Förhållandet mellan dem förändras efter Världskeppet. Men, såklart måste den det. _Inget_ är sig likt efter Världskeppet. Han hatar – hatar, _hatar_ – det.

Förutom kanske just det här, vad detta nu än är mellan honom och Tyr. Han hatar inte det här. Han litar fortfarande inte på Nietzscheaner – hatar dem alla – och Tyr har inte plötsligt blivit något annat. Men han är _Tyr_ och det är... det är nånting. Det är en hel del.

För eller senare kommer småttingarna att äta sig ut från hans mage, och det ska väl vara ett härligt sätt att sluta? Han kan känna dem inom sig, hur de vrider sig runt omkring, och han ville inte tänka på det. Det finns inget som skrämmer honom lika mycket. Det får honom att vilja göra slut på det hela, här och nu.

_Och vad om det finns en lösning?_ Men, han vill inte dö på det sättet. Och chansen att det finns någon annan slut för honom är så fruktansvärt liten.

Det är Tyrs hand på hans mage, Magog larven vridande sig under värmen – _tänk inte på det Harper, låt bli!_ – som får honom att känna sig som om han inte är så avskyvärd, så förnedrad, som om han inte vill att det allt ska vara om. Det är Tyrs ord om hopp som nästan får honom att tro att det ännu finns en chans.

Det är Tyrs löfte om att ta livet av honom, före hans ljuvliga små ungar gör det, som får honom att leva genom ännu en dag.

Tänk dig det, en Nietzschean som använder sin dyrbara tid på att hålla Harper vid liv. Inte bara på att rädda hans liv, men till att faktiskt hålla honom vid liv.

Handen vilar på hans mage igen, varm och skön och fruktansvärd, allt på en gång. Han tror att småttingarna gillar det också, och det inte en tanke han vill ha. _Sluta Harper. Sluta._

Han drar ett finger längs med en av ben piggarna och Tyr morrar dovt. Det är ett sakta muller som bara får Harper att le; han borde rygga tillbaka och försöka gömma sig. Instinkter lärda efter otaliga prövningar borde inte vara så lätta glömma.

"Varför gör du det där hela tiden?" frågar han, hans ljud skör och hård då han skuffar Tyrs hand ifrån sig.

Tyr rycker på axlarna och säger ingenting.

"Och vad är det med hela den här 'jag är så tuff att jag inte behöver ord för att kommunicera' saken? Som om jag inte har träffat folk som är tuffare än dig." Det är dumt och barnsligt, och kanske kan han tänka sig något som rättfärdigar orden senare. Just nu bryr han sig inte.

Tyr fnyser. "Jag tvivlar det", säger han, lika självsäker som alltid.

"Men det är sant", svarar han, men tystare nu, då han tänker tillbaka på det. "Nå, egentligen bara en."

Han tror sig känna Tyr väl nog vid det här skedet för att höra nyfikenheten i tystnaden som följer. Han kryper sig närmare den varma, hårda kroppen bredvid sig och hör inte på den delen av sig själv som försöker påminna honom om vad han egentligen håller på med.

Tyr tvekar i ett ögonblick före han flyttar på sin arm, och Harper trycker sig mot hans sida. _Trodde aldrig du skulle vara så här nära en Nietzschean och ha livet i behåll, va?_

Han borde inte känna sig så _trygg_.

"Jag var... nio, tror jag, då jag träffade honom. Vi var så jävla dumma", fräser han argt; han kommer ihåg det hela alltför väl. "Vi hade sätt vad som hände åt ungarna som var dumma nog att bli fast efter att ha häcklat Draganen. Så klart var det inte meningen att vi skulle hålla på med det, men det stoppade inte oss. Och så klart blev vi fast."

Han tänker tillbaka på det, bössan riktad mot hans kusin, han själv hängande i luften med en hård, obeveklig grepp om halsen. Han hade blåmärken i veckor efter det, och det är ett jävla mirakel att det var allt han hade.

Och plötsligt hade _han_ varit där och överraskat dem alla. Harper har aldrig varit säker på exakt vad som hände, rädslan och hans brist på luft till stor del skyldiga för det. Allt han visste var att plötsligt var han fri och Draganen var alla döda.

Det är ingen överraskning att Tyrs svar på det hela är ett ljud av misstro. För honom r det ingen bedrift alls att ta livet av några Draganer. Kanske har han rätt i det, men det var inte sista gången som Harper såg honom, eller sista gången som han räddade Harpers liv.

"Du får väl bara lita på mig", säger Harper, väl medveten om att Tyr inte kommer att göra det. Men det finns saker han inte vill tänka på ifall han inte måste, det finns sina skäl till att Nietzscheanerna skrämmer vettet ur honom och varför han var livrädd för Magog långt före Världskeppet.

Men det är trevligt att veta att det finns någon någonstans som bryr sig tillräckligt om Seamus Harper för att besvära sig med att rädda hans liv, gång på gång.

Han känner sig varm där han är pressad mot Tyrs sida och han lutar sitt huvud mot Tyr. I en stund lyckas han glömma sakerna som växer i hans mage.

* * *

"Hubris made the angels of heaven into devils...  
and their obstinacy keeps them in hell."  
- 319 CY, From the Kuruvian Texts ("One More Day's Light")

Det är rena slumpen att han hittar Seamus. Cas hade inte haft någon chans att följa honom då Seamus plötsligt hade lämnat Jorden. Naturligtvis hade det inte tagit länge för honom att ta sig ut i rymden eller att höra om Eureka Maru och senare om Andromeda. Men det hade bara varit rykten och medan han ännu hållit någon sorts reda på Seamus, så hade han inte haft något sätt att hålla sig till den uppgift han utnämnt sig själv till, nämligen att hålla vakt över den sista medlemmen i Winchester släktet.

Den sista av Deans ättlingar.

Egentligen finns det ingen orsak till det. Det var alltid meningslöst. Han är den enda ängeln som kvar efter att Dean sköt Lucifer (tog livet av Sam) och ingen ärkeängel kommer någonsin mer att vilja använda en Winchester för att gå på Jorden. Det finns ingen plan från Far att följa. Men Winchester blod rinner genom Seamus ådror och Cas har sett efter Deans barn sedan... alltid.

Det är det ända syftet han har kvar i sitt nästan dödliga liv, efter att han äntligen förstod att även om han inte hade mycket kvar av det nåd som gjorde honom till ängel, så skulle han ändå aldrig dö av ålderdom. Efter att han äntligen tagit sig ut ur det drogade dis han befunnit sig i så länge.

Ibland tröstar han sig själv med tanken att han kanske aldrig hade fallit, men för det mesta vet han att det inte gör någon skillnad varför han är vad han är. Vad orsaken än är så är han den ända som är kvar, Far är borta och Cas kan inte längre uppnå Himlen.

Och här är Seamus plötsligt, gående längs en gata med en _Nietzschean_. Han har hört saker om den här Nietzscheanen, han vet att denne är en del av samma besättning som Seamus. Då han ser dem gå där så kan han se att Nietzscheanen _bryr sig om_ människan bredvid sig.

Men han är ännu ängel nog för att se andra saker, för att se att det inte finns någon garanti att vänskapen mellan dem kommer att vara tillräckligt. Till och med nu finns det så mycket potential i människorna, och Nietzscheanerna verkar ha gjort det sin uppgift att rota det ut ur sig själva.

Ändå finns det alltid hopp.

Seamus stannar för att se på nånting i en av båsen längs med gatan, och Nietzscheanen fortsatter utan honom. Cas tvekar inte att ta den chans han fått.

"Hej Seamus", säger han då han står bakom den andres rygg.

Seamus rycker till och vänder sig snabbt om. Även om Cas kan se rädslan i Seamus ögon så verkar han färdig att försvara sig själv. Cas känner sig tillfredställd; Winchester blod är ännu starkt.  
Rädslan försvinner snabbt. "Cas?" frågar Seamus förvånat.

"Ja", svarar han, även om det verkar onödigt. Cas utseende har inte förändrats sedan Seamus sist såg honom.

"Hur... _vad_ gör du här?" Det finns en aning av rädsla i hans ton och Cas kan inte säga att det inte finns någon orsak till det; de enda gången som Seamus träffar på honom är då det finns trubbel av något slag.

"Jag..." han försöker hitta orden som skulle förklara något han inte själv vet med någon säkerhet, "bara på genomfart", säger han till sist och lånar orden från Sam och Dean, som han så länge sen hade hört använda dem, om och om igen. Sedan ser han mot Nietczheanen som äntligen har stannat och ser misstänksamt mot dem, men han är för långt bort för att ha hört dem och för tillfället verkar han förnöjd med att vänta.

"Du bryr dig om honom", säger Cas.

"Nå... öh..." Seamus snubblar över sina ord. "Han räddade mitt liv", försvarar han.

"Jag förebrår dig inte", säger Cas. "Men du ska inte lita på honom."

Seamus anlete blir dystert. "Ja, jag vet", svarar han.

"Jag kan se att du redan gör det, till någon grad i alla fall", säger Cas neutralt. "Och utan tvekan så kommer din tilltro att växa, liksom dina känslor för honom." Han är tyst i en stund, men Seamus verkar inte ha något att tillägga. "Jag kunde..." säger Cas, och låter sina ord spåra ut i tystnad, han vet att Seamus kommer att förstå vad han menar.

"Nej!" nekar Seamus enträget och verkar nästan desperat.

Cas nickar stilla sin medgivande. "Mycket väl."

Nietzscheanen hade börjat flytta sig mot dem då han hört Seamus ropa ut. "Vi kommer att ses igen", säger Cas och ger sig av förrän Nietzscheanen nått dem.

När det är dags så måste han helt enkelt hitta ett annat sätt att rädda Seamus från den här faran.

Han hoppas att den tiden aldrig kommer.

* * *

Titeln till den här berättelsen kom från episod _5.12 Pride Before the Fall_, vilken hade följande ord att börja med: "In the middle of the fight we knew: / They had come at us like legends. / One hundred up and one hundred down." En av orsakerna till att jag tyckte titeln passade (förutom det att jag snubblade över episodens namn och råkade tycka att den passade den historia jag höll på att berätta) var att ordet "legend" på svenska är en religiös historia (i alla fall så brukade det vara så). Så klart lyckades jag för tillfället glömma att ordet saknar samma konnotationer på engelskan, och att i engelskan skulle ordet "myth" kanske vara mest likt det jag var efter. Nå men, jag tycker om titeln ändå, på båda språken


End file.
